Danny Phantom IMing
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Yep the crew have IM accounts! This is not one I have written out so lets see how it goes. Rating for randomness and mild language!
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Any one else like the IM fics? I do! So here is my shot at it! The list will be in all just to be safe but not every one will be in it! "

Danny = Halfa101

Sam = Gothica148

Tucker = Meaty15

Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39

Vlad = Fruitycatman1

Maddie = Huntress38

Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15

Dash = Footballstar16

Star = shiningstar15

Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17

NO ones POV

Halfa101 is logged on.

Gothica148 is logged on.

Meaty15 is logged on.

Bookworm17 is on.

Halfa101: Hey guys! Sup?

Gothica148: Nm. You?

Meaty15: Same here, got a new PDA!

Bookworm17: Just reading.

Halfa101: Lucky. I just got done stopping a fight between Ember and Skulker!

Gothica148: Are you hurt?

Rhuntress15 is logged on

Bookworm17: Danny! Are you hurt? 

Halfa101: I'm fine.

Meaty15: Dude I saw you go by so don't lie.

Halfa101: FINE! Jeez. Okay. I twisted my ankle, have a bad cut going down my other leg, have at least two broken ribs and three bruised ones and yes I already bandaged them and the healing is already kicked in.

Rhuntress15: Danny! What did you do?

Gothica148: Val?

Rhuntress15: Yea.

Gothica148: -_-'

Meaty15: -_-'

Halfa101: o_O

Bookworm17: O_O

Gothica148 has logged off.

Meaty15 has logged off.

Halfa101 has logged off

Bookworm17 has logged off.

Rhuntress15: … That was odd... even for them.

Rhuntress15 has logged off.

END.

Me- "So... What did you think? Too short? Too random? Well. Just let me know by clicking that little button that says 'Review'!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Okay, This is a real conversation I had with a guy. But we were texting." 

Danny = Halfa101

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12 Lancer = Englishnut39

Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10 Val = Rhuntress15

Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16 Jazz = Bookworm17

No ones POV

Halfa101 is logged on.

Gothica148 is logged on.

Gothica148: Hey! I got a new suit to day!

Halfa101: Cool! Send me a pic!

Halfa101: Got it. Shorts or skirt? I cant tell.

Gothica148: Bathing suit bottom that looks like a skirt.

Halfa101: …? o_O

Gothica148: It is a swim suit bottom that looks like a skirt.

Halfa101: So it is a skirt with the bottom part? 

Gothica148: Yes.

Halfa101: You were talking weird so I didn't get it.

Gothica148: No you were.

Halfa101: No

Gothica148: Yes

Halfa101: no (A/N repeat many many times.)

Gothica148: No

Halfa101: Yea

Gothica148: HA! I just Bugs bunnyied YOU!

Halfa101: No. 

Gothica148: Yep I win Elmer.

Halfa101: Fine donald.

Gothica148: o_O? It is DAFFY! Donald is micky mouse!

Meaty15 is logged on

Halfa101: What ever Daffy.

Gothica148: Fine Elmer

Meaty15: Do I want to know?

Gothica148: Not really.

Meaty15: Okay.

Rhuntress15 is logged on

Halfa101: esnes tsohg gtg.

Rhuntress15: that makes no sense at all.

Meaty15: o_o'

Gothica148: o_O'

Meaty15 has logged off.

Gothica148 has logged off

Rhuntress15: Why does that always happen?

Rhuntress15 has logged off.

END

Me- "Okay, I got the idea to write ghost sense backwards from another story! I thought that it was a really good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Two in one day YEA!"

Danny = Halfa101

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12 Lancer = Englishnut39

Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10 Val = Rhuntress15

Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16 Jazz = Bookworm17

Footballstar16 is logged on

Shiningstar15 is logged on

Prettyperfect15 is logged on

Prettyperfect15: Okay so when the losers get on don't say any thing!

Shiningstar15: Why?

Prettyperfect15: So that we can see if they know the ghost boy! He is always around them!

Footballstar16: Okay.

Shiningstar15: fine.

Gothica148 is logged on

Meaty15 is logged on

Halfa101 is logged on

Gothica148: Danny you okay?

Meaty15: yea dude that looked pretty harsh

Halfa101: Yea well you didn't get hunted first by Skulker so 'your pelt could impress his girlfriend' o.O

and than attacked by the RH only to have Wulf show up and say Vlad te está buscando a mi amiko y quiere volver Dani. (1) It sucked! Now I have to find her and out her some place so he can't get her!

Meaty15: Calm down. She could were the SD and I could fix it to not zap her or you.

Gothica148: Yea. Chill Danny. Dani is a smart girl and will be able to take care of her self.

Halfa101: Your only saying that so I don't go and do something I'll regr-Espíritu sentido got to go...AFK

Gothica148: I hope it's only the box ghost.

Meaty15: Or kempler.

Halfa101: K. I am back. It was just Kempler. My parents don't need my help.

Meaty15: I win!

Phantomcuz12 is logged on

Halfa101: Hey cuz, how are you online?

Phantomcuz12: I am hiding out in Jazz's room.

Meaty15: Hey Dani! How are you?

Gothica148: Hey

Phantomcuz12: Hey, I'm good. You know that Paulina, star and Dash are on right?

Halfa101: Yea. It said they where on so I used Wulf's tongue for the secret stuff.

Prettyperfect15: WOW! Your Phantom's Cusion right? That is cool!

Footballstar16: Why did Fentoad call you cuz though?

Halfa101: Hey Dash, Phantom told me about that time you two were puny, I still have that weapon you know.

Footballstar16: o_O

Gothica148 has logged off

Halfa101 has logged off

Phantomcuz12 has logged off

Meaty15 has logged

Prettyperfect15: Well that was freaky I have to go now.

Prettyperfect15 has logged off

Shiningstar15 has logged off

Footballstar16 has logged off

END!

Me- " More to come soon!"

(1)Vlad is looking for you my friend and wants Dani to return


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "Thanks for the reviews! Okay so starting now Danny will have two names one for his human half and one for his ghost half this is thanks to MillionDollarNinja!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101

Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148

Tucker = Meaty15

Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39

Vlad = Fruitycatman1

Maddie = Huntress38

Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15

Dash = Footballstar16

Star = shiningstar15

Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17

Meaty15 is logged on

Gothica148 is logged on

Footballstar16 is logged on

Prettyperfect16 is logged on

shiningstar15 is logged on

Phantom15 is logged on

Meaty15: Hey. How was it today?

Gothica148: Yea you looked pretty beat up.

Phantom15: Ugh. Yea. It sucked. First the Box Ghost got out ten times than Skulker showed up along with Jhonny and started to mess with me! It sucked!

Footballstar16: WOW! It's PHANTOM! Like the real one! Wanna join the football team?

Prettyperfect16: Do you wanna date me?

Shiningstar15: Wow! I have your poster!

Phantom15: .. -_-' Um in order, No it would be cheating, no I have some one else in mind. And um... okay. Espíritu sentido Go to go.

Meaty15: Well looks like you had two tough days.

Phantom15 has logged off

Footballstar16: What did he say? What language was that?

Gothica148: -_-'

Meaty15: o_o'

Gothica148 has logged off

Meaty15 has logged off

Prettyperfect16 has logged off

Shiningstar15 has logged off

Footballstar16 has logged off

Halfa101 is logged on

Halfa101: Okay? Where did everyone go? It was just the Box Ghost!

Rhuntress15 is logged on

Halfa101: Hey Val.

Rhuntress15: Danny?

Halfa101: Yea. Pualina , Star, Dash, Tucker, Sam, and Phantom had been on till he said something in a different language than they all left.

Rhuntress15: Okay. I gotta go now. My dad is yelling at me for dinner.

Halfa101: Okay bye!

Halfa101 has logged off

Rhuntress15 has logged off.


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "I forgot the disclaimer, I own nothing but the user names!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101

Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148

Tucker = Meaty15

Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39

Vlad = Fruitycatman1

Maddie = Huntress38

Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15

Dash = Footballstar16

Star = shiningstar15

Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17

Englishnut39 is logged on

Meaty15 is logged on

Gothica148 is logged on

Halfa101 is logged on

Meaty15: UGH! I don't know what to do for this stupid essay on our best memory from this year!

Gothica148: You could do the time when Skulker had to do everything that was on your PDA calender!

Halfa101: Or the time where the lunch lady came out because some one * cough Sam cough * changed the menu.

Meaty15: and she got covered in a huge pile of meat!

Gothica148: That was so nasty! I think I'll do the circus gothica time. That was cool till you got controlled into doing that stuff!

Halfa101: WHAT? How is that your best memory?

Gothica148: Cause you saved me!

Halfa101: Maybe I should do that time with Ember, you know when you had to kiss Dash and Tucker sang to break the spell.

Gothica148: he tasted like failure.

Meaty15: Was it really that bad?

Gothica148 & Halfa101: YES!

Meaty15: Jerks.

Gothica148: Sorry. But really what are you going to do?

Halfa101: I would do the portal but it would give away too much. I'll do the time where Technus got stuck in Doomed.

Gothica148: I'll do the time when Kitty, spectra, and Ember took over the town

Meaty15: Okay I'll do the lunch lady time. Funny how we don't have any none ghost memories?

Halfa101: Yea. Speaking of which I go to go. Espíritu sentido. Bye!

Meaty15: Bye dude be careful

Gothica148: Bye.

Halfa101 has logged off

Englishnut39: What did you mean no ghost free memories?

Meaty15: O_O' BYE!

Gothica148: o_O' Bye!

Meaty15 has logged off

Gothica148 has logged off

Englishnut39: Harry potter and the Goblet of fire! I am going to get answers!

Englishnut39 has logged off.


	6. Chapter 6

Me- " I own nothing. Oh look now the ghosts got accounts too! "

Danny (Human) = Halfa101 Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39 Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15 Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17 Skulker = GZGreatestHunter21 Ember = Rockstar16

Technus = Technogeek27 Clockwork = Timemaster1 Youngblood = ghostkid1

GhostWriter = typest32

GZgreatestHunter21

Huntress38 is logged on

Halfa101 is logged on

Gothica148 is logged on

Meaty15 is logged on

GzgreatestHunter21: Hello whelp! Have a good time today?

Halfa101: Shut it! I got a broken leg and a bruised rib because of you!

Huntress38: Danny? Who are you talking to?

Gothica148: Skulker, the Ghost Zones worst hunter. At least the GW caught him!

Meaty15: Yea dude, you suck. Plus wanting his pelt that is just gross!

GzgreatestHunter21: Be quite! Halfa you and your little friends will pay!

Huntress38: What is a Halfa?

Halfa101: O_O'

Gothica148: O.O

Meaty15: 0.0

Halfa101 has logged off

Gothica148 has logged off

Meaty15 has logged off

GzgreatestHunter21: A halfa is half human half ghost, the one you call 'Danny' is what the rest of the ghost zone calls Ghost child, Dipstick, Halfa, Phantom.

Huntress38: MY SON IS DANNY PHANTOM?

GzgreatestHunter21: Yes.

Huntress38 has logged off

GzgreatestHunter21 has logged off

END!

Me- "I will try to do at least one maybe two a day!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me- "Okay, So I am listening to 'remember' By ember cause I loves it. But here we go!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101 Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39 Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15 Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17 Skulker = GZGreatestHunter21 Ember = Rockstar16

Technus = Technogeek27 Clockwork = Timemaster1 Youngblood = ghostkid1

GhostWriter = typest32

Typest32 has logged on

Timemaster1 has logged on

Ghostkid1 has logged on

Huntress38 has logged on

Fudgepop10 has logged on

Ghostkid1: Why are the hunters on? Bones is yelling at me saying that this is 'not very cowboy'.

Fudgepop10: GHOST SCUM! How did you get online?

Typest32: I helped with that. I hope the ghost boy learned his leasson.

Huntress38: What did do to him?

Timemaster1: Tsk. He broke the Christmas truce by trapping him in a poem to make up for the one he destroyed.

Fudgepop10: Serves him right!

Huntress38: Jack! Phantom is Danny! He is a half ghost.

Fudgepop10: WHAT? O.O

Ghostkid1: Well I got a sling shot to make! I am going to outer space! Bye!

Ghostkid1 has logged off

Halfa101 has logged on

Gothica148 has logged on

Halfa101: SAM! I am fine! So just stop!

Gothica148: Not till you let me put on the bandages!

Halfa101: HI MOM, DAD. How are you guys oh look Clockwork and the Ghostwriter are here too!

Gothica148: Not going to happen Danny GET OVER HERE!

Timemaster1: Hello Samantha, I can tell you now that he is going to be fine.

Gothica148: Hmph. I don't care! He has ten seconds or I am going over there and kicking his butt!

Timemaster1: I have to go. My 'bosses' are coming.

Timemaster1 has logged off

Fudgepop10: Why didn't you tell us your half ghost danny?

Huntress38: We would have understood

Typest32: I am going to leave now.

Typest32 has logged off

Gothica148: WAIT! How did you guys find out?

Huntress38: The Skulker guy told me and I told Jack.

Halfa101: GRRRRRR! I am going to break every last one of Skulkers stupid suits! but Right now I have to go see Frostbite for shots to prevent ghost colds.

Gothica148: Have fun with that.

Fudgepop10: I want to ask you some questions when you get back young man!

Halfa101 has logged off

Huntress38: I didn't think ghosts could get colds

Gothica148: Yea, Youngblood got one and Danny had to take him to the Far Frozen to get his shots. He still does. I have to go hide from my mother and father now because I sense some thing pink and frilly coming my way!

Gothica148 has logged off

Fudgepop10: OH! My fudge cake is done YEA!

Fudgepop10 has logged off

Rhuntress15 has logged on

Rhuntress15: Who are you? 

Huntress38: I am Maddie Fenton. Who are you?

Rhuntress15: I am Val, I go to Casper with Danny.

Huntress38: Did you know that he is half ghost and that he is Danny Phantom?

Rhuntress15:... o.O'! WHAT?

Huntress38: Opps... Don't tell any one else! I think Sam Tucker and Jazz know but that might be it minus all the ghosts.

Rhuntress15: Why didn't he tell me? I guess that wasn't his dog that wrecked the lab. Okay now I have to find him.

Huntress38: Can't he went to the 'Far Frozen' In the ghost zone. Do you know of any other halfas? 

Rhuntress15: Well, there is Vlad masters aka Vlad Plasmious aka the wisconson ghost, and Danielle phantom aka Dani phantom his Halfa clone made by Vlad, she is the only stable one with her own mind.

Phantomcuz12 has logged on.

Phantomcuz12: Hey Val!

Rhuntress15: Hey Dani.

Huntress38: So your Danny's clone? Why don't you come over to Fenton works and stay here? You could live here.

Phantomcuz12: Do I know you?

Huntress38: I am Danny's mother. And maybe yours?

Phantomcuz12: Actully I kinda consider Danny to be like my dad, cause he acts like one to me and stuff, but if you really want me to stay I would love it... plus I am already in Jazz's room, I be down in a minute.

Phantomcuz12 has logged off.

Huntress38 has logged off

Rhuntress15: Ugh! I just got ditched again!

Rhuntress15 has logged off.

END!


	8. Chapter 8

Me- " Yea... I owns nothing... but this story!

Danny- "You be crazy!"

Me- "DON'T MAKE ME CALL ZIM!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101 Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39 Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15 Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17 Skulker = GZGreatestHunter21 Ember = Rockstar16

Technus = Technogeek27 Clockwork = Timemaster1 Youngblood = ghostkid1

GhostWriter = typest32

Phantomcuz12 has logged on

Halfa101 has logged on

Rockstar16 has logged on

ghostkid1 has logged on

Halfa101: Jeez what's with all the ghosts on?

Rockstar16: Nothing Dipstick I just made an account so I wanted to try it out.

Ghostkid1: YO DANNY! I got on to see if you were on and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch cartoons with me!

Phantomcuz12: I was just on to tell you that your parents know about me... and I wanted to ask you something but with Ember and Youngblood on I would rather not.

Halfa101: Hit * than type my username and than hit * again and only I'll be able to see it.

Phantomcuz12: Okay. *** Halfa101** **So I was just wondering if you would want to be my dad cause you are already kind like one to me * **

Halfa101: * **Phantomcuz12** **Sure, you should be my daughter any way ***

Phantomcuz12: YEA! I got to go now you know dinner time.

Halfa101: YEA NO ANTI GHOST FOOD!

Halfa101 has logged off

Phantomcuz12 has logged off

Rockstar16: That was odd... well I got a boyfriend to yell at for failing bye bye baby pop.

Rockstar16 has logged off

Ghostkid1: BONES STOP YELLING IN MY EAR! AHHHHHHHHHOI:NLLIUH!

Ghostkid1 has lost the signal.

END!

Me- "Sorry for the shortness! I gots typers block and a nasty headace!"

Danny- "Than why are you on?"

Me- * pulls out a button that says call ZIM *

Danny- "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Me- "Sorry for not updating I had a really bad head ace, but on with it! I DO NOT OWN DP OR IT WOULD STILL BE ON!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101 Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39 Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15 Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17 Skulker = GZGreatestHunter21 Ember = Rockstar16

Technus = Technogeek27 Clockwork = Timemaster1 Youngblood = ghostkid1

GhostWriter = typest32

Phantom15 has logged on

footballstar16 has logged on

prettyperfect16 has logged on

Technogeek27 has logged on

Rockstar16 has logged on

Timemaster1 has logged on

Phantom15: Hey guys, Ember, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING SKULKER?

Rockstar16: Cause Baby pop it was none of your concern.

Footballstar16: WOW EMBER MCLAIN! I LOVE YOU

Prettyperfect16: Yea! Your awsome! But I am in love with PHANTOM!

Technogeek27: You are foolish children!

Phantom15: Wow... I think that is the shortest thing you have ever said!

Prettyperfect16: Who are you? Is that you Foley? Your a loser!

Footballstar16: How does Foley know phantom and Ember... Wait! EMBER YOUR A GHOST?

Rockstar16: And your dumber than I thought heck I bet that even Klempler is smarter than you and he only says one thing!

Technogeek27: Foley? Who is this Foley? I AM TECHNUS MASTER OF ALL THINGS BEEPING!

Phantom15: And long winded intros, I mean really! You spent one hour at the party last year just to introduce your self! It was stupid!

Timemaster1: Ah yes. I remember that, and Danny if not for the fact that I sped up time around him it would have been a lot longer than that.

Prettyperfect16: Who are you? How can you control time? Can you make me stay this pretty and perfect forever?

Timemaster1: I am Clockwork ghost of time and I am sorry but I would not force that evil on to the world.

Prettyperfect16: WHAT?

Timemaster1: You are selfish young one, and that along with being a rather big headed brat makes me want to honor Phantoms wish of speeding up time around you so that you will age faster and leave him alone.

Phantom15: Wow... Thanks Clockwork, that is JUST what I needed!

Prettyperfect16: I am going to go and cry now.

Prettyperfect16 has logged off

Footballstar16: Wow...Jerk. I have football practice now. Sure you won't join Phantom?

Phantom15: NO!

Footballstar16 has logged off

Rockstar16: Yuck. The box ghost is coming gonna go hide now.

Rockstar16 has logged off.

Technogeek27: I have just discovered a Techno free zone I must puinish them!

Technogeek27 has logged off.

Phantom15: Thanks again clockwork have fun with your bosses.

Phantom15 has logged off.

Timemaster1: Well... Perhaps that was not the best form of revenge..

Timemaster1 has logged off.

END!

Me- "okay, I might take a while to update cause I got prize stories to write. And I am going to start working on an Invader Zim set so stay tuned!"


	10. Chapter 10

Me- "SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN TAKING SO LONG! But I finally finished a story for a contest winner and checked on my Zim story which was going to be a one shot but I guess not... ON WITH IT!"

Danny (Human) = Halfa101 Danny (Ghost) = Phantom15

Sam = Gothica148 Tucker = Meaty15 Dani = Phantomcuz12

Lancer = Englishnut39 Vlad = Fruitycatman1 Maddie = Huntress38 Jack = fudgepop10

Val = Rhuntress15 Dash = Footballstar16 Star = shiningstar15 Paulina = Prettyperfect16

Jazz = Bookworm17 Skulker = GZGreatestHunter21 Ember = Rockstar16

Technus = Technogeek27 Clockwork = Timemaster1 Youngblood = ghostkid1

GhostWriter = typest32

Fruitycatman1 has logged on

Phantom15 has logged on

Phantomcuz12 has logged on

Footballstar16 has logged on

Prettyperfect16 has logged on

Gothica148 has logged on

Meaty15 has logged on

Fruitycatman1: DANIEL! I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP NOR DO I NEED A CAT!

Phantom15: Oh no looks like some one wasn't a cannibal this morning.

Phantomcuz12: Good one Cuz. I bet his cat drank all his milk for his cereal though!

Footballstar16: Who is fruitycatman1 any way?

Fruitycatman1: I am Vlad Masters Dear boy. 

Prettyperfect16: Wait! The Mayor has an account!

Gothica148: Gross, This is too crowded for me.

Meaty15: We still on for the movie night at your place though?

Phantom15: Yea! I wanna watch that new movie on your screen! It will be just like the theaters!

Gothica148: Um I don't know what your talking about PHANTOM! I don't know you.

Meaty15: o_O' BYE!

Meaty15 has logged off

Gothica148 has logged off

Prettyperfect16: How do you know them?

Fruitycatman1: He is their best friend child did you not know this? 

Phantom15: Vladdy you spill mine and I'll spill yours.

Fruitycatman1: Oh look at the time must be going now.

Fruitycatman1 has logged off

Phantomcuz12: Can I come with you Danny? PLEASE?

Phantom15: Sure why not.

Phantomcuz12 has logged off

Footballstar16 has logged off

Prettyperfect16 : YOUR FRIENDS WITH FOLEY AND MANSON?

Phantom15: Sorta... -_-'

Prettyperfect16 has logged of

timemaster1 has logged on

Timemaster1: That was not funny Daniel, Not funny at all.

Phantom15: What ever do you mean Clockwork?

Timemaster1: You know what I mean! I couldn't find my staff for two days! And because I couldn't find it I was stuck watching what ever you where doing! Till I saw you carry it into your friends house!

Phantom15: Well serves you right for getting me into that mess with Paulina! I mean really dude the next time I saved her she was sobbing into me because she thought I hated her!

Timemaster1: Opps my bad.

Phantom15: No you knew this was going to happen.

Timemaster1: Meh.

Phantom15 has logged off

Timemaster1 has logged off

END!

Me- "Again so sorry about the lateness I will try harder from now on but I have very limited PC time now cause my mom is on a house cleaning mission."


End file.
